Je te dévorerai volontier!
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: Kanon choisis de ne pas tuer Rhadamanthe,il prend une autre issus. qui n'est pas pour leur déplaire... si seulement Kanon était moins bordélique.


JE TE DEVORERAI VOLONTIER!

Lancés dans les airs, la chaleur faisait rage. Le surplis de la wyvern éclatait déjà en lambeaux. Kanon ne le lâchait pas, il le tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait, n'est-ce pas ironique...quand on savait qu'ils volaient vers leur mort à tous les deux... lui-même brûlait, ses vêtements se déchiraient, il en souffrait... mais que c'était bon.

Un combat de titan, de la puissance à l'état brute, à la limite, bestiale... et il aimait ça.

Combien de temps avait-il cherché un tel adversaire? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus...et dans cette dernière action il ne chercha plus à comprendre...

Son esprit vagabonda, tant d'années à protéger ses intérêts et sa propre vie, peu importaient les conséquences...pourtant il se sacrifiait à ce moment précis.

Il se souvint de toute sa vie, de ses traîtrises multiples, tous ses combats sans saveur, ses ennemis faibles, du phénix qui n'avait même pas daigné le combattre, le regardant de haut, comme bien d'autres, son propre frère pas exemple.

Mais tandis qu'il sentait le corps puissant, désormais dépourvu de surplis contre lui...il vacilla, à ce moment il le savait, plus que jamais il le désirait...il désirait la wyvern...Personne n'avait jamais pu réveiller en lui une telle violence primitive, sa seule bestialité, au point de vouloir se détruire en même temps que lui...personne n'avait sût le voir tel qu'il était, fort et combatif, personne n'avait jamais eu envie de le combattre avec une telle fougue comme le montrait Rhadamanthe, le seul qui le voyait comme un adversaire digne de lui...et qui avait su éveiller son véritable LUI.

Enfin il avait pu vivre...si peu, mais vivre enfin... trop peu... beaucoup trop peu.

Il sentit alors l'anglais perdre conscience contre lui.

Il ouvrit vivement les yeux, NON, il ne voulait pas... c'était trop tôt, il avait enfin trouvé celui qui lui donnerai cette soif de vivre, l'envie de se battre, de se surpasser...il ne voulait pas laisser passer une chance pareille.

Dans un dernier souffle il siffla entre ses dent, il le regretterait peut-être, mais il s'y risqua

Son choix était fait:

-golden triangle...

...

Une petite brise passa et caressa un visage bordé de cheveux dorés. Rhadamanthe commença à bouger. Il ouvrit des yeux d'or en fusion et s'appuya sur ses bras afin de se redresser.

Il ne comprenait pas, il devait être mort, Kanon avait envoyé une attaque à laquelle aucun des deux ne pouvaient survivre... pourtant, au vu du mal de tête qui lui prit, il était bel et bien en vie.

Il chercha des yeux un quelconque signe qui pouvait lui indiquer sa position géographique.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il crut reconnaitre le sanctuaire.

Il se mit sur ses jambes douloureuses mais n'en montra rien...même si à ce moment personne ne le verrait.

Il regarda autour de lui, oui c'est bien le sanctuaire d'Athéna, les maisons des saints d'or aujourd'hui désertes à cause de la guerre sainte qui leur avait à tous ôté la vie devant le mur des lamentations.

Cependant cela ne l'aida pas à comprendre pourquoi il vivait encore.

Son regard cherchait désespérément une réponse à sa question, lorsqu'il aperçut une masse de cheveux bleu marine gisant derrière de gros blocs de bêton, restes de bâtiments détruits. Il avança vers ce qu'il soupçonnait être le second gémeaux... et qui effectivement en fut.

Kanon était là, étalé sur le sol sans conscience, une coulée de sang indiquait qu'il avait dû perdre conscience après s'être violement cogné la tête contre un desdits blocs.

A un instant, le wyvern le regardait avec dégoût, quel lâche que ce Kanon, qui ne méritait pas de porter l'armure de chevalier... par peur de mourir il les avait propulsés dans son golden triangle... alors que lui voyait en lui un adversaire de grande valeur, qui méritait de l'affronter, il se serait trompé en tombant sur le seul gardien pour qui sa vie valait plus que celle d'Athéna, sa propre déesse! Il fulmina... il n'avait jamais tant apprécié un combat, tant donné de sa personne...tout ça pour CA!

Rhadamanthe leva la main avec la ferme intention de laver son honneur en lui portant le coup de grâce quand une interrogation lui vint à l'esprit:

Kanon aurait pu le lacher et se téléporter seul, le juge serait mort dans sa chute car inconscient et sans surplis et kanon n'aurait eu aucun mal à atterrir sans se blesser, au lieu de ça, le voilà inconscient et ledit juge encore là et bien vivant... La vérité lui sauta à la figure.

-il m'a sauvé...

La wyvern abaissa le bras, il venait de renoncer à achever son ancien ennemi, il le savait, il lui doit la vie. Il inspira profondément et armé de son flegme britannique légendaire, il passa les bras sous le corps inerte de l'ancien marinas et le souleva comme une jeune mariée, non sans mal car blessé lors de sa chute et de son combat, et l'emmena dans la maison des gémeaux. De toute façon à quoi bon, Hadès avait perdu, il le sentait, il constata également que le cosmos d'Athéna était loin, sans doute au Japon. Ils étaient seuls... à cette pensée il siffla de contentement, l'autre cruche qui servait de réincarnation à la déesse n'aurait fait que l'énerver d'avantage, mettant à mal son flegme dont il est si fier.

Il pénétra dans l'antre de la troisième maison du zodiaque...une décoration assez rustre, classique, mais sans mauvais goût, il chercha des yeux la chambre de Kanon, il la trouva sans aucune difficulté, il y avait deux chambres, la première étant trop bien rangée pour être celle du cadet, il se rabattit sur la seconde et constata en levant un sourcil, l'étendue des dégâts. Il avança en enjambant divers objets plus incongrus les uns que les autres, dû déployer de grands efforts d'équilibre pour ne pas tomber malencontreusement sur on-ne-sait qu'elle fantaisie de l'ex marinas...

Il se dit que peut-être y avait-il une logique quelconque à la présence de tels objets dans les appartements du second gémeaux...ce n'est qu'en passant par-dessus une bouée canard jaune à taches bleues dont le centre était occupé par une jarre cassée et un tapis enroulé sur lui-même ,(qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui du disney Aladdin) contenant des restes de gâteau qui datait sûrement de quelques années... ou plutôt d'une dizaine d'année, qu'il se dit, en soupirant, exaspéré, qu'il n'y en avait aucune...sauf si Kanon s'était lancé dans la culture de champignons.

En gros il était sans aucun doute tombé sur le plus bordélique des chevaliers du sanctuaire.

Il installa pourtant son fardeau sur son lit, ayant pris soin de d'abord le débarrasser du centimètre et demi de poussière qui le recouvrait.

Il passa une bonne minute à le regarder, et à se dire que toute la puissance qu'il avait recherché depuis des siècles, toute cette sauvagerie qu'il désirait, reposait là, devant lui, sous la forme de cet homme charismatique, rebelle, pas franchement maniaque... mais fort séduisant.

Il passa sa main sur le front du jeune homme, il remarqua alors que ce dernier souffrait d'une fièvre bien avancée. Rhadamanthe soupira, de juge des enfers il était passé infirmier personnel d'un chevalier d'Athéna...bonjour la promotion!

Il alla donc jusqu'à la cuisine, dont Saga devait être l'unique utilisateur au vue de la propreté qui y régnait. Il n'eut aucun mal à dégoter une bassine, il passa à la salle de bain, pour chercher un gant de toilette...et accessoirement, remplir ladite bassine d'eau froide, à laquelle il ajouta plusieurs glaçons. Il prit le temps de visiter un peu les lieux, il était là pour un bout de temps, au moins le temps de soigner son patient, et également, de connaitre les motivations qui ont fait qu'il lui a sauvé la vie.

Il se rendit dans la chambre, si on peut décemment appeler cela une chambre, du blessé afin de lui appliquer le gant de toilette préalablement rafraichit dans la bassine pour faire baisser sa température.

Le juge reconverti retira les restes (plutôt miettes) de son surplis et fouilla dans l'armoire de son hôte dans le but de porter des vêtements décents. Mais la décence ne devait vraiment pas faire partie du vocabulaire de Kanon, il ne trouva que des vieilleries trouées, sales, des restes d'anciens pantalons déchirés, voire irrécupérables.

Sifflant entre ses dents, mais, faisant preuve de patience, Rhadamanthe se rendit dans la chambre du premier des gémeaux, là il y trouva facilement son bonheur, l'ex-grand pope ne se privait pas, et ses vêtements étaient véritablement sublimes. Le juge admira chaque ensemble de bas en haut et se décida à emprunter ce qu'il y eu de plus banal mais correct dans son armoire, un simple jeans classe avec une chemise noire. Il sera toujours mieux qu'avec ses lambeaux brûlés qui le couvraient depuis son atterrissage. A un moment il eut même pensé à mettre une blouse histoire d'enfoncer un peu le clou sur sa situation actuelle, mais s'en abstint.

Il retourna voir son "patient" et constata que sa fièvre avait baissée. Kanon commença a remuer, il ne se réveilla pourtant pas.

Il respirait sèchement et rapidement, était en sueur, et fronçait les sourcils. On pourrait croire à un cauchemar. Le spectre, quelque peu déstabilisé, s'installa à côté de l'ex-général de Poséidon et machinalement, lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le faire se lever en sursaut.

Kanon se mit vivement assis, l'air paniqué sur le visage, et chercha des yeux où il était, fit un rapide tour des lieux du regard, et tomba sur celui doré du wyvern, à ce moment-là il susurra avec un léger sourire:

-vivant...il était pas trop tard... j'ai... réussi...

Ses derniers mots se perdirent dans un souffle puis il roula des yeux et reperdit connaissance en retombant mollement sur son lit.

Les interrogations que se posait le juge venaient de prendre une toute autre dimension.

Il se décida donc à prendre son mal en patience et de rendre les lieux plus convenables, faisant de lui-même son propre bourreau, car il venait de passer de statut d'infirmière à celui de femme de ménage, triste vie...

Il se mit alors à l'ouvrage, pour passer le temps, et, compte tenu de l'état des lieux, cela allait l'occupé pour un bon moment.

Il dénicha l'essentiel au ménage dans une petite armoire dans la chambre de saga bien évidement. (Il avait immédiatement abandonné l'idée de trouver ne serais-ce qu'un vulgaire balais dans celle de Kanon) et commença pas débarrasser la pièce de tout objet trainant sur le sol, sur les étagères et dans l'armoire et en fit un gros tas qui avait pour dernière destination la poubelle. Il retira également les toiles d'araignée qui avaient dû voir passer plus de 15 générations d'occupantes. Il prit également le temps de pulvériser tous ces satanés cafards qui courraient dans tous les sens... pour peu il utiliserait volontiers son greatest caution tellement il y en avait qui courraient partout... il se sentait redescendre au statut de chasseur de blatte. YOUPI...

Il finit enfin le ménage et la chasse aux insectes en 3 jours, alors que le gémeau dormait paisiblement dans son beau lit bien propre, sans se soucier de tout le mal que se donnait son garde malade attitré... ce dernier n'ayant dormit que 3 à 4 heures par nuit pour pouvoir vivre proprement, tout en s'occupant de la cuisine et de son patient.

Cependant, l'ex-juge désormais maintes fois reconverti, constata que l'état de Kanon s'améliorait. Il pouvait avaler les cuillères de nourriture (de la soupe évidement) et n'avait quasiment plus de fièvre...Parfois il en profita un peu pour le regarder dormir, passer ses doigts autour de sa gorge, redessiner sa mâchoire, tomber sur son torse en partie dévêtu, car il portait encore les restes brulés des vêtements qu'il portait en enfer.

Le gémeau lui plaisait, il le savait pertinemment, mais comment réagirait-il s'il l'apprenait?

Et pourquoi diable lui a-t-il sauvé la vie?

Le 5éme jour, enfin, Kanon ouvrit les yeux. Il essaya de se rappeler où il était, mais cette pièce ne lui avait rien de familière...

-enfin, tu te réveilles.

Il sursauta quand il vit le juge entrer dans l'étrange pièce. Il reprit vite contenance.

-comme tu peux le constater, oui... je suis où là?

Rhadamanthe éclata alors d'un rire franc et clair, qui se voulait moqueur, mais Kanon adorait ce rire-là, il n'en avait jamais entendu de tel, cependant il reprit vite ses esprits et lança un regard interrogatif au spectre.

-ne me dit pas que tu ne reconnais pas ton propre temple?

Kanon ouvrit les yeux plus grands, et dévisagea encore une fois le lieu où il se trouvait...

- On est dans la chambre de Saga c'est ça?

Le juge gloussa et continua:

-non, il s'agit bien de ta chambre qui a retrouvée une seconde vie grâce à un peu de rangement, mais le mot rangement, tout comme propreté, doit t'être inconnu, n'est-ce pas...

Il redevint sérieux et fixa le cadet des gémeaux dans les yeux. L'or en fusion rencontrait l'océan

-en parlant de seconde vie...

Kanon avala sa salive, cela devait arriver, il le savait...mais même s'il était vraiment paniqué intérieurement, il n'en montra presque aucun signe. Il attendit la fin de la question patiemment, priant pour que le temps se fige et qu'il n'eut pas à lui répondre... malheureusement:

-peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, alors que rien ne t'y obligeait?

Et le temps n'avait eu que faire des prières de Kanon (méchant temps!). Etrangement, l'œuvre gréco-romaine que représentait le sol de son temple eu soudainement un grand intérêt pour lui, un chef d'œuvre, les variances de couleurs étaient fort appréciables ...mais l'intonation du spectre le ramena à l'ordre, Il inspira profondément:

-je suppose que je te dois une explication... Et bien pour faire simple, toute ma vie on m'a traité comme un moins que rien, un indésirable, le second, l'autre Saga, toujours... on m'a rabaissé...

-viens-en au fait Kanon, je suis juge, j'en ai entendu d'autres... de plus je connais ton histoire pour l'avoir lue peu avant de t'affronter.

Kanon se pinça la lèvre entre ses dents et continua donc

-eh bien tu es la seule personne qui m'ai considéré comme un adversaire à part entière, comme Kanon des gémeaux, et pas comme le remplaçant du chevalier des gémeaux ainé...notre combat était..., je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais je me suis senti vivre... enfin après des années de vagabondage et de traîtrise... je me suis senti quelqu'un de valeur aux yeux d'un autre... j'ignore si ce fut la vérité ou une douce illusion dans laquelle je me suis laissé bercer...

Rhadamanthe passa sa main dans ses cheveux dorés et dit:

-je comprends, et il est certain pour moi que tu sois un combattant de valeur... la preuve en est que tu aurais pu me tuer. De plus je n'ai pas franchement eu envie de m'opposer à un autre adversaire. Je vais être honnête, toute ma vie j'ai cherché un adversaire comme toi, Kanon, chevalier d'or des gémeaux.

Kanon était vraiment touché par ses mots, il se sentait honoré.

-Merci...

-tu ferais mieux de te reposer maintenant, je vais préparer le repas.

-tu sais cuisiner toi?

-j'ai la chance d'avoir pu exercer la pluri potence du métier de juge des enfers ces derniers temps... ainsi que des variances que je ne connaissais même pas... plaisanta le spectre.

Kanon le regarda en levant un sourcil, posant une question muette.

- non rien, repose-toi. Mais la prochaine fois c'est toi qui lave ta chambre.

Sur ces belles paroles, le juge sortit de la chambre. Kanon resta assis à le contempler partir, puis fit le tour de sa chambre. Il sourit et dit pour lui-même:

- une vrai petite femme de ménage...

-JE T'AI ENTENDU! Fit la voix provenant de la cuisine.

Le gémeau se gratta donc l'arrière du crâne avec un sourire des plus intelligents.

...

Cela fait quelques jours que les deux protagonistes vivaient ensembles et étrangement ils s'entendaient plutôt bien... qui pourrait deviner qu'en collant un Rhadamanthe derrière un journal, on aurait la paix pendant toute une matinée. A table ils plaisantaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien dans une bonne ambiance, Rhadamanthe avait fini par aller dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de Saga sans que Kanon ne s'en offusque.

Seulement un problème persiste, Kanon est un sacré bordelique. Il laisse trainer tous les jours des sous-vêtements sales dans tout le temple. Parfois même sur le lavabo de la cuisine, appétissant non? De plus il passe le plus clair de son temps devant la télé.

Rhadamanthe en avait assez, à ce rythme tout le temple ressemblerait au dépotoir dont il avait été témoin en arrivant dans les appartements du second gémeau.

Le pire c'est que ce dernier faisait la sourde oreille quand Rhadamanthe se plaignait, cela mettait à mal le flegme britannique du wyvern et son calme olympien.

-FORT BIEN! Tu vas faire les courses que je puisse ranger un peu le temple!

L'ancien marinas se leva tout sourire

-d'accord je veux bien faire les courses.

-Il est évident que je ne toucherais pas tes sous-vêtements sales.

-je t'avais dit que j'allais le faire...

-oui il y a trois jours...

Le gémeau souffla, il se saisit de la longue liste de courses que le wyvern avait eu l'intelligence de préparer d'avance, et parti en direction de Rodorio.

Le juge tournait en rond, comment faire ranger ses immondices à Kanon?

Tandis qu'il tournait, son regard se perdit sur un petit objet... petit objet qui lui donna le sourire et une idée...

...

2 heures plus tard, l'ex-marinas rentrait avec plusieurs sacs bien remplis... il déposa les courses dans la cuisine et se dit tout naturellement que le juge allait tout ranger.

Il s'installa dans son canapé, et alluma la télé, mais le programme n'était pas celui qu'il espérait... le lecteur vidéo s'était mis en route.

Sur le petit écran, on y reconnaissait un Rhadamanthe, les cheveux plaqués en arrière avec les lunettes de soleil, identique à un journaliste, il tenait dans sa main une brosse qui faisait office de micro.

Kanon sourit mais écouta attentivement

_-... il est triste de constater que toutes ses victimes sont laissées à l'abandon, ce criminel est un odieux personnage, il ne fait pas de cadeaux. Certaines d'entre elles laissent derrière elles un frère, ou un proche...aujourd'hui j'ai la chance d'avoir été contacté par quelques-unes de ses nombreuses victimes. Vous allez écouter leur témoignage._

Le Rhadamanthe-journaliste s'approcha alors d'une... vieille chaussette laissée par Kanon dans la cuisine. Avec un certain talent de ventriloque, le juge la fit parler.

_-oui c'est horrible, je me sens si sale et abandonnée, ma sœur ne me donne plus signe de vie, et je n'ai pas de jambes pour me déplacer jusqu'à la corbeille à linge sale... j'aurais eu l'espoir de la retrouvée là-bas, _dit la petite chaussette larmoyante,_ de plus dans cette salle, les odeurs de friture s'en prennent à moi, je suis sauvagement agressée par les éclats d'huile qui proviennent des casseroles, si vous m'entendez je vous en prie, sauvez-moi.._

Rhadamanthe se leva avec une mine qui se voulait déconfite, il prit la parole.

_- qu'elle touchant témoignage, passons à notre autre victime._

Il s'approcha alors d'un boxer de l'ex-marinas abandonné dans la salle de bain et lui tendit la brosse-micro.

- _cela fait plusieurs jours que je suis loin de mes amis, seul sur ce sol froid et humide, et dire que je lui tenait chaud à se malotru, il en a même pris du plaisir, il me dégoute, maintenant que j'ai fait mon boulot, je suis condamné à être là, à deux pas du bac à linge sale, quel sadique...au lieu de me mettre dedans et me laisser en compagnie de toute ma famille il m'a jetée par terre, me laissant bien voir mon ultime salut, sans pouvoir l'atteindre... par pitié aidez-moi!_

Rhadamanthe se releva et se remit debout

_- et ce ne sont que deux de ses nombreuses victimes, qui pourra aider ses malheureuses à trouver un peu de joie et de réconfort... espérons que le meilleur leur arrive, c'était wyvern Rhadamanthe pour canal Gemini avec la caméra de Kanon... à vous les studios._

L'écran redevint noir.

Kanon resta un instant de glace tandis que ledit juge, recoiffé à la hérisson, appuya sur la touche eject de la télécommande.

Kanon se tourna vers le Juge et... éclata de rire. Il se tordait les cotes tellement il riait. Puis il se leva tant bien que mal et alla ramené les "malheureuses victimes au lieu de leur salut" tout en riant aux éclats. Il parvint à articuler.

- ça Rhada c'était trop fort, ahahahaha, ah j'en peux plus, ahahahah, si je m'attendais à ça ahahaha...

Rhadamanthe laissa apparaitre un petit sourire en coin. Kanon toujours mort de rire ne contrôlait plus ses mots...

- hahahaha, et en plus t'es un bon acteur ahahaha, tu avais l'air tellement blasé hahahaha! En plus avec les lunettes t'étais super sexy hahaha!

Puis il avança jusqu'à sa chambre en se tenant les cotes tellement il avait mal au diaphragme.

Arrivant sur son lit il se coucha et se calma enfin, il perdit son sourire lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit au spectre. Il espéra alors que ce lapsus eu été discret.

Malheureusement pour lui le juge n'en avait pas perdu une miette, et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

Il avança donc vers la chambre du second gémeau et ouvrit la porte.

Ce dernier sursauta.

-alors comme sa je suis sexy?

Kanon vira à l'écarlate, il ouvrit la bouche mais le juge l'interrompit:

-c'est parce que je te plais que tu m'as sauvé?

Le juge gardait un sourire sûr de lui, tandis que le second gémeau ne savait plus où se mettre:

-je...ne heu..., parvint à articuler l'ancien marinas

- oh mais ne cherche pas d'échappatoire, tu n'aurais pas risqué ton honneur en me sauvant pour avoir à ta disposition une femme de ménage...

La vouivre posa ses genoux dans le lit et avança d'un pas félin vers sa victime... il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage blême de Kanon, leurs nez se touchèrent.

-alors dit moi, Kanon...

Il avait appuyé son nom, cela lui arracha un frisson dans l'échine. Sa voix était hypnotisante... le général des mers ferma les yeux.

-... est-ce que tu as envi de moi?

Sans réfléchir le jeune homme à la chevelure lagon laissa échapper un "oui" lascif, et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il était bien trop tard...il ouvrit vivement ses yeux océan et croisa l'or en fusion du regard désormais brûlant de Rhadamanthe.

-sache que moi, je te dévorerais volontiers.

Leur lèvres se joignirent, le baiser n'était ni doux, ni tendre, mais bien à l'image des deux dragons, bestial, violent, plein de désir, vorace et exprimant tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient éveillés l'un chez l'autre...

Le contact fut approfondit immédiatement. Leurs langues se mélangèrent dans un balai fougueux et enflammé. Les bras de Kanon trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux épaules du spectre, les siennes ayant trouvées place au creux des reins du marinas.

Ils étaient allongés depuis plusieurs minutes et déjà le juge avait décidé de dévorer son "patient".

Il parcouru chaque parcelle de peau, le mordant parfois et suçotant à certains endroits, laissant de belles marques violacées, témoin du passage de la wyvern.

Les doigts de Kanon se crispaient sur le dos de l'anglais et laissaient de grosses marques de griffures sur la peau bronzée de ce dernier, laissant quelques fois apparaitre du sang.

Les gémissements du gémeau étaient inhumains, il avait tout du cri de la bête en rut qui réclamait libération.

Tandis que le juge s'affairait à déguster le désir dressé du chevalier, celui-ci laissait échapper de plus en plus de plaintes.

Rhadamanthe en profita pour le préparer à le recevoir tout en continuant sa délicieuse torture. Il inséra un doigt dans l'intimité de Kanon, le faisant se cambrer pour réclamer plus, alors que le spectre s'activait plus vite sur le membre du gardien du troisième temple.

Il ajouta deux autres doigts au premier pour éviter à Kanon trop de douleur, mais ce dernier leva la tête:

-prend moi maintenant! Fais-moi mal, par Athéna!

Rhadamanthe obéit immédiatement, sans se faire prier. Il retourna l'ex marinas, le mis à quatre pattes et le pénétra sèchement sans préavis selon ses souhaits en lui déchirant l'intérieur sur toute la longueur, ce qui arracha un hurlement animal au gémeau. Il reprit son souffle mais Rhadamanthe s'activait déjà en Kanon et le prit encore et encore, s'enfonçant chaque fois jusqu'à la garde et lui arrachant de multiples râles de plaisir et de douleur mêlées.

Ces sons excitait la vouivre qui donnait des coups de plus en plus violent, le gémeau lui, ne savait plus où donner de la tête... toutes ses sensations il les avait toujours désirées... quelle puissance qu'il sentait en lui, chaleur brûlante qui lui vrillait les sens et réveillait sa véritable nature. Car ni l'un ni l'autre n'était fait pour un amour doux et tendre...

Car oui ils s'aimaient, l'amour primaire et sauvage de deux dragons qui se cherchaient depuis des millénaires et qui se retrouvaient enfin, et cela les consumait à ce moment.

Rhadamanthe agrippa les hanches du chevalier d'Athéna et s'enfonça de plus belle en lui, qui demandait toujours plus, ses mouvements se firent plus amples.

Kanon n'en pouvait plus, il se dégagea de l'emprise du wyvern, se retourna et le poussa violement. Le spectre tomba à terre et interrogea Kanon du regard.

Celui-ci s'approcha, enjamba le juge et s'empala sans douceur sur le membre dressé de ce dernier en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Rhadamanthe agrippa à nouveau les hanches du cadet des gémeaux et l'attira violement à lui pour un baiser sauvage alors que Kanon le chevauchait sans douceur pour le sentir plus profondément en lui. Il accéléra le mouvement tandis que le spectre donnait de puissants coups de reins vers le haut pour venir à la rencontre des hanches de Kanon et lui procurer un maximum de sensations.

L'orgasme vint les foudroyer dans un dernier coup de rein, plus intense. La vouivre se déversa dans l'intimité du grec, tandis que ce dernier se lâcha sur le ventre de son amant dans un dernier rugissement rauque.

Kanon se dégagea et s'allongea sur le torse de l'anglais sans prendre la peine d'enlever sa semence.

-par Athéna c'était bon.

La main du juge se perdit dans la chevelure lagon. Il ne dit rien... Les mots étaient inutiles.

Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre trouvés ce qu'ils avaient tant recherchés.

-je t'aime Kanon chevalier d'or des gémeaux.

Ses mots étaient sortis presque automatiquement, ils trouvèrent écho dans la bouche du gémeau...

-je t'aime Rhadamanthe du wyvern, premier juge des enfers.

Que de paroles inutiles, car ils s'avaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils avaient trouvés leur moitié. Rhadamanthe avait enfin comprit pourquoi Kanon lui avait sauvé la vie... et il se rendit compte qu'il aurait fait de même.

Le juge se leva.

-ou vas-tu?

Le spectre se leva et croisa les bras en toisant le frère de Saga, avec un léger sourire moqueur.

-je vais ranger les courses qu'une tête brûlée à laissée sur le buffet dans l'espoir que le domestique, anciennement juge des enfers, daigne faire son travail.

Kanon fit un sourire, (comment le décrire dans la subtilité... sourire,...de parfait idiot, soyons franc.) et se leva pour aller aider sa vouivre et éventuellement pour lui proposer de l'accompagnée aux termes afin d'y pratiquer des actes que la décence m'empêche de mentionner.

mais cela... c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
